Home of the Brave
by EpicInTheLibrary
Summary: James, Logan, and fun with speedos. James/Logan


_I'm sorry that when I finally post something, it's pointless smut. I just had to, though, because they were wearing speedos, and then Logan, and hhhhhhhhhh_

_Three days later, here we are. This is for One Man Writing Games mostly because she kept pushing me to finish it. Love ya, darling. X3_

* * *

><p>"But James, what about-"<p>

"Shh."

"We're supposed to be-"

"Shh!"

"Ja-"

James cuts him off by smothering his lips with his own, smirking into it when Logan's eyelids flutter shut at the contact.

"Rule number one: shut the fuck up."

Logan nods understandably. "I can deal with that."

"Rule number two: Carlos and Kendall can get their own fucking ice cream with their own money."

"I don't know if that's necessarily-"

"Rule number three." James shoves Logan against the wall and rolls his hips slowly into the other's, delighting in the elicited moan that spills from Logan's parted lips. He leans forward to graze his teeth against his ear. "You're mine."

The beach has never really been what James would consider an ideal place for sex, much less Griffin's beach house, but now, with Logan panting against his ear as he leaves flittering kisses along his throat, he's beginning to rethink that opinion, and who could blame him? With Logan, all decked out in thighs, hips, abs, and a skinny little strip of speedo, he'd be amazed to hear of anyone who could resist- well, _this._ Even the idea of having Logan pinned against the wall, biting his lip with his hands clenched over James' biceps, is enough to get his heart pounding faster in his chest, and yeah, his speedo was already having enough problems with containing his dick when it was soft, so the last thing it needs is an erection to deal with.

It's not like he can help it, though.

James thrusts his hips up against Logan's again, sucking on that spot right where his neck and collar bone meet that makes Logan go crazy. Right on cue, Logan lets out a straining moan before digging his fingers into James' hair and pulling up forcefully to connect their lips, James groaning as Logan's tongue shoves his out of the way in favor of violating his mouth, which he is strangely okay with. He takes a moment to silently thank the heavens for Kendall, who wouldn't shut up about another beach vacation until Gustavo gave in and got the okay from Griffin; his gratitude is cut short when Logan begins sucking on his tongue. His hands travel down over endless hills and valleys, sweeping across that waist, those hips-

There's a bedroom just down the hall from the kitchen that James deems appropriate for a situation such as this. He doesn't really _pick_ it, per se, but more like stumbles into it as he grasps in a slightly desperate way at anything he can reach on Logan's body. He wants all of it, so badly that Logan has to be the one to shut the door behind them, though neither of them remember to check for a lock.

James tugs at Logan's ear with his teeth, hearing Logan pant harshly against his neck as he walks him over to the bed. Logan stumbles the whole way until James has him pushed onto the bed, hands pinned on either side of his head. James' lips kiss down to the same spot on Logan's neck as before, latching over it and sucking harshly. Logan hisses and writhes, hips catching James' and inducing the latter to groan as he connects them again and again.

"Fuck- _fuuuuck_," James breathes, and then Logan has them flipped, sucking a trail of hickeys down his neck, and James can't find it inside him to complain about how there will be _absolutely_ no possible way to hide those, because really, it's _Logan._ Logan, who James can barely stand to look away from; Logan, who has the body of a god; Logan, who is currently closing his lips over one of James' nipples and sucking with determination while his fingers toy with the other.

James arches up, gasping Logan's name, sure that his speedo is about to burst, as well as his cock itself. Breathing harshly, he reaches down with his free hand and tries to rub himself through the damp material, but Logan swiftly catches his wrist with the hand that was giving attention to his nipple. He lifts his head and smirks at him, at the desperation in his eyes as he stares back. That smirk melts James every time, because it's just something that he doesn't normally get to see on Logan, especially with those lust-darkened eyes. James' tongue darts out to lick at his lips, Logan's eyes following the movement; James takes the opportunity to make another attempt at touching himself, but Logan, just as quickly as before, grabs his wrist. He pins both over James' head, putting him in a position similar to his own before, and the moment their eyes lock is the most heated moment of James' life, he swears.

Logan's thighs are straddling his hips, his bulging crotch dangerously close to James'. Slowly, achingly, he grinds forward, watching James' face carefully, feeling the muscles beneath his palms struggling to break free as a strangled moan breaks forth. A smirk spreads the corners of Logan's lips, and he coos condescendingly, "You like that, James? Am I making you hot?"

"_Fuck_." Dirty talk is one of James' more pressing weaknesses, along with the _gracious_ amount of teasing Logan is giving him.

"How badly do you want it, James?" Logan mouths at James' jaw, the latter tilting his head back to give him more access. "Do I make your cock _ache_?"

"Oh my _god_," James groans, voice thick with lust, trying to roll his hips up under Logan's weight. "Logan, _fuck_."

Logan presses his hips forward again, just barely catching James' erection before pulling back, leaving James to whine in the back of his throat. He sits up a little so that he isn't leaning forward as much, lacing his tone with deep lust as he asks, "Wanna know how badly I want it?"

James can't even answer, watching avidly as Logan, smirking, takes one of James' hands, his palm shelling over the back as he guides it up, up until it reaches his cheek, and he fits James' palm against the side of his face, leaning into the contact. James' eyes are glued to their hands, too engrossed in their movement to notice anything else. Logan slides his hand down slightly, darting his tongue out to flick against his fingertips as they pass by, making them twitch slightly. James' hand caresses Logan's neck, Logan tilting his head to the side to stretch their canvas, his eyes falling to slits while his lips part to loose a breathy sigh. When their hands slip down to his chest, he places his thumb directly over James', guiding it to sweep gently over his nipple, letting out a small moan at the feel. He lifts his thumb, and James' follows, so that they can repeat the action, this time adding more pressure.

Logan brings James' hand to move down and around to the side of him, brushing over his waist, slowing down as he gets farther back until James' hand is on his ass, and Logan's eyes are black with lust. Slowly, slowly he rubs James' hand against him, and when James looks up at his face, he's biting his lip with dark, shaded eyes staring right back into his. James shudders slightly, his palm kneading into Logan's ass; Logan's teeth release his lip as his tongue darts out to lick it. His stare is so, so intense, and James can't help it that his dick twitches a little against the inside of his speedo, because _god_, Logan always does this to him.

Currently Logan is dragging his hand around to his front again, moving a little more quickly this time, pressing the heel of James' hand into the very prominent bulge, and he moans, thrusting forward against it, into it. Gaining the confidence he lost due to Logan scrambling his thoughts, James begins rubbing and pressing until Logan is repeatedly thrusting forward to meet his hand's movement, his own hold on the hand gone slack, and- James never noticed Logan move, but he realizes that now, instead of straddling his hips, Logan is sitting on his stomach, so that James' erection is behind him rather than in front, and every time Logan gets ready to thrust again, his ass pushes back against James and it feels _sofuckinggood_ that James has to groan in appreciation.

_We would be fucking if we weren't wearing speedos_, he suddenly thinks, and they need to get the damn things off because that sounds _wonderful_ to him. He can almost feel Logan clenching around him, can feel himself thrusting in repeatedly, can hear Logan's moans, and yeah, he needs the speedos off _right now._

In a second he has them flipped again, so that he's kneeling over Logan's body, most of the dominance having left the other as he beckons James with his eyes. James' hands close over Logan's waist while he leans forward and smashes his lips on Logan's, kissing sloppy and hard. Logan returns with just as much fervor and passion, moaning when he feels James' hands squeezing slightly. James lets them slip down a little so that his thumbs can lightly stroke the skin of Logan's hips, the movement tantalizing enough that Logan tries to squirm up to get them lower. He leaves a trail of kisses down Logan's neck, stopping briefly to give some attention to his nipples before moving on to trace his abs with his tongue.

"J-James," Logan gets out through heavy breathing, trying to arch up into James' thumbs as their strokes become a little harder. James looks down as he presses particularly hard, smirking to see Logan's cock twitch beneath the dark speedo (which still needs to come off). He dips his tongue into Logan's belly button, then licks a wet strip down to the skin _just_ above the waistline of the speedo, between his thumbs. Logan is trembling as James grazes his teeth against the area, his hands jumping down to twist James' hair, at which James exhales over the skin, making Logan's cock twitch again. He glances up at Logan through his eyelashes and Logan, as if sensing it, looks down to lock eyes with him. James holds his gaze as he flattens his tongue against Logan's abdomen, swirling it just slightly before moving down and pulling off right as he reaches the black material.

"_James_," Logan whimpers desperately, and that's all James needs; he leans down and starts mouthing harshly at the outline of Logan's dick, holding nothing back, scraping his teeth along the length of the bulge, hearing Logan's gasp, his high, sinful moan, feeling the hands tighten in his hair. He latches down and sucks, Logan arching into it with a sharp gasp, and then his thumbs are slipping beneath the material and pulling it down, all the way until it's off and James can admire Logan's gorgeous body with nothing in the way. Logan lies panting before him, his cock resting against his stomach, leaking precum; his eyes reach James' and beg.

James crawls up between Logan's legs, spreading them apart, but instead of going straight for what Logan is aching for him to give his attention to, he leans down and beings to nip at Logan's inner thighs, making them twitch slightly. He doesn't want to spend too much time on them (even if they are to die for), because he figures Logan's already had enough teasing, so he plants a few fleeting kisses on his way up until he's face to face with Logan's dick, then closes his lips over the head so he can pull it up and engulf it completely.

"_Nhhh_," Logan moans out, arching up and trying to get himself in further, because he knows James can take more but is just hanging back, and his fingers are back in James' hair, so thoroughly tangled that James fears they'll have to cut them out. The thought disappears, however, as he gets into rhythm, bobbing his head and sucking dutifully, just the way he knows Logan likes it. "Harder," he gasps breathlessly, James immediately obeying and inducing another loud moan from Logan. A whine catches in the back of his own throat and, unable to control himself any longer, he reaches down and palms at the extremely prominent bulge in the front of his speedo, moaning around Logan's dick as he continues sucking and pulling.

"James, _James_, I'm- fuck, I'm getting close," Logan pants highly, letting out a long whine that has James pawing at his erection harder in desperation. He can't take much more of this.

Pulling off with a rather obscene pop, James disentangles Logan's fingers from his hair (thank goodness) and sits up. "Get over here; it's your turn."

Biting his lip, Logan sits up, red in the face, and lets his eyes fall to James' concealed cock; his mouth turns up in a slight smirk. "God bless America," he murmurs as he reaches forward and pulls James' speedo off; James is confused for a second, until he remembers the pattern he chose and chuckles slightly. His chuckle dissolves into a groan of pleasure, however, when Logan's fingers curl around his cock and start stroking firmly and quickly. His eyes slip shut and his head leans back with his mouth slipping open as he focuses on the feeling, blind to anything else but the bliss and the heat and the _fuck_-

"Logan, get- _fuck_," he cuts himself off, distracted by a sudden burst of pleasure when Logan twists his wrist just right and swipes his thumb over the head. He pushes Logan away, fearful of being unable to stop himself, exhaling and locking eyes with Logan. "Finger yourself."

Logan's eyes are filled with deep black as he nods and scoots back a little, leaning up to kiss James once before replacing his mouth with his fingers. James pulls them in, sucking and covering them with saliva, watching Logan's eyes flutter slightly at the feel. When he's done, Logan takes them back and, without breaking eye contact with James, brings them down to his entrance and pushes his index and middle fingers in.

His teeth sink into his bottom lip and his eyelids hang low while he moves them a little before adding the third finger, pushing his hips down as he begins to thrust them into himself. James' breath hitches in the back of his throat at the sight of Logan's fingers repeatedly sliding into himself; he can't seem to tear his eyes away no matter how hard he tries. Logan's voice calls his name though, effectively breaking the spell, and the look he's giving James is almost unbearable. He smirks, breath short as he gasps out, "How's this, James? Does it make you wanna fuck me?"

And there it is again. _Fuck._

"_Ohh_ god, James, fuck, if this were only you- shit- _uhhhn_..." He thrusts himself down a bit harder, moving his fingers faster, his eyes screwing shut while his head tips back and his tongue darts out to swipe across his lip. "I need you, your cock, inside me, _ngh_... Fuck me, James, oh _god-_"

That's kind of it for James.

He grabs Logan and pulls him to himself, completely ravaging his lips before letting go and commanding him, "Suck." Logan moans and goes down on him, James hissing and bucking up slightly, almost unable to push Logan off of him when his dick is slick enough. Kissing him hotly one last time, he promptly spins him around, hands trembling with need on his waist, pushes him forward so he lands on his hands and knees, and shoves himself in with one violent thrust that makes his whole body shudder as Logan's muscles clench around him.

"Oh god, Logan, so fucking tight-"

"_Mmm_, hard, fuck me _hard_-"

James starts moving with erratic, harsh thrusts; Logan's arms tremble and collapse and he's moaning into the bed sheets, his ass in the air as he moves back in time with James. James' fingers are clenched around Logan's hips, but then he slows his pace, so slow it's agonizing for both of them, and leans forward, sliding his hands to Logan's shoulders, one moving further to grasp at Logan's hair and yank his head back so that James can whisper into his ear, "You see what you do to me? A slut, Logan, you're a fucking _slut_," and Logan's breaths get harsher. James pushes himself in, groaning hotly in Logan's ear, relishing in the whimper he brings stuttering forth, scraping his tongue against the ridges before continuing, "You like being taken like this, all hot and dirty with your face shoved into the bed, you fucking _love_ it." To emphasize his point, James pulls hard at his hair again as he thrusts in, and the only thing he can hear is Logan's long, aching moan echoing in his ears. He's about to pull away when he hears Logan's voice again, out of breath and tinged with need but full of promise and lust.

"Fuck yeah, I do."

James' cock pulses and he's releasing Logan's head, pulling his body back over Logan's with his hands sliding over the curve of his back as he goes; he arches his fingers so that his nails scrape down Logan's skin, and Logan jerks, whining long and loud. James pulls out all the way, dick absolutely throbbing, flips Logan over, takes a split second to stare at the irresistible body laid out before him, and slams himself back into Logan as hard as he can.

Logan cries out, hands fisting the crumpled sheets at his sides as he moves in rhythm with James' thrusts, his face contorted with bliss. James hits something inside of Logan that makes him give a long, high moan and a spasm. "Do that again, fuck, right _there_-"

James continues to hit the same spot over and over, making Logan go absolutely crazy. He's moaning loud and long, rocking down repeatedly, clenching around James and "Oh god Logan _Logan_ you're so fucking hot, so perfect, fuck _fuck-_" Logan reaches down to touch himself, getting in five frantic strokes before James' hand knocks his out of the way and pumps hard and fast, squeezing in time with his thrusts, and the way Logan's legs wrap around his waist so his feet are pressing into James' back makes him jerk harder into him, and oh god it feels so good, it feels so good and Logan's so hot and right there and desperate and fuck fuck fuck-

"_Fuck!_" James snaps forward, a deep shudder running through his whole body as he holds himself deep inside of Logan while he comes hard, harder than he thinks he ever has before. "_Uhhhhn, Logannnh-_"

Logan, desperate, is fucking himself on James while he comes, whimpering and whining as he tries to get himself to the point of climax as well; James strokes him twice and he explodes, thick spurts of white shooting out across his stomach and chest as he gives a loud, whining moan. When he's finished he lays trembling on the bed, eyes closed and lips parted with short, gasping pants.

James pulls out gently, reaching over him to grab a few tissues from the nightstand beside the bed. He cleans up the mess on Logan's chest, or at least tries to, because halfway through Logan pulls him down to capture his lips in a long, sweet kiss that James can't get away from. They end up simply kissing for almost five minutes before James has to pull away so he can finish cleaning Logan. He looks around and sees a trash can all the way across the room, deciding instead to leave the ball of dirty tissues on the nightstand. He then lies down with Logan, pulling him close and kissing his forehead.

"So what brought that on, may I ask?"

James grins. "You, my friend, look amazing in a speedo."

Logan buries his face into James' chest, and James can tell by the heat on his cheeks that they're flushing red. "So do you."

"I know."

"Is there a reason you picked that particular pattern for yours?"

"I was feeling very patriotic," James says defensively, making Logan laugh.

"It's not a bad thing. I just think it's funny."

"Why did you pick yours?"

Logan pulls his face from James' chest to smirk shyly up at him. "Thought you might like it."

James pulls him into a kiss. "Well, you were right."

"Can we just stay here forever?"

"As long as Kendall and Carlos don't come looking for their ice creams."

"They can go buy their own."

James grins and kisses Logan.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><em>There's this thing where the ending is extremely choppy, but I'm trying to get it done, and I'm scared that this is a little too much like Clarry's stories (which I LOVETODEATH), so I had to end it. Oh well, it's not supposed to be anything special.<em>

_So there you have it. Based off of my new favorite picture of Big Time Rush. Make sure to review, lovelies, thanks for reading. X3_


End file.
